


No Ordinary Venue

by shutterbug_12 (shutterbug)



Category: West Wing
Genre: Chess, Drabble, Gen, Surprises, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutterbug/pseuds/shutterbug_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ainsley plays at a new level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Ordinary Venue

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://dallascowboys82.livejournal.com/profile)[**dallascowboys82**](http://dallascowboys82.livejournal.com/), who asked for "Q is for Queen" in the [alphabet meme](http://shutterbug-12.livejournal.com/298431.html).

On Saturday, Sam led Ainsley to his office. "I think you'll enjoy this," he said with a smirk. "Despite your protests."

"Sam, when I said I played chess, I never meant to imply that--"

He nearly tumbled over her as she slammed to a stop, her body as stiff as a deer on high-alert. The President, seated behind the desk and dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans, motioned toward Sam's chess board.

Ainsley--wide-eyed and slack-jawed--eased into the visitor's chair and, as Sam shut the door, he heard the President's voice: "So, Ms. Hayes, I hear you're quite the chess player."


End file.
